Konoha's Crashing Star
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: A new assistant teacher is causing waves in konoha, particularly for Gai....who is sure he knows her somehow....[OCGai]
1. Haruka's Appearence

Konoha Crash - Chpt.1  
  
The bird lies under the tree....clearly dead. A girl crouches next to it, deep black eyes filled with sadness. "why...do they do this..?" she whispers....she unties a forehead protector from around her forehead...holding it respectfully in her hand. But the silence is short lived. A kunai shoots into the tree trunk just above her head "damnit!!" she hisses....whipping round in the direction it came from. The kunai is followed seconds later by a hgih pitched cheer "WAHAHA....BEAT THAT SASUKE!!" she looks up hearing a boys voice coming from the trees nearby. Before she can move, a teenager bursts the trees, wearing an orange jumpsuit, with firey yellow hair. He stops..looking at her, half concealed in the trees shade, for a millisecond, stunned by her appearence. Jet black hair falls to her waist, as she stays next to the bird. She looks at him, pitch black gaze, emotionless face. Then she smiles "heh..." her vocie barely audible...then she's away in a flash, bursting away thru the trees, leaving a stunned boy behidn her. Seconds later a dark haired boy and a pink haired girl crash in behind him "NARUTO!!!" the girls screams, trying to whack him over the head "You scared half the wildlife away! Now i cant finish my sketch!!" she waves a notebook in his face. Naruto quickly ducks and beguins running, knowing the girls anger when she gets going "ahh!! leave me alone sakura!!" he yells. The other, sasuke, leans on a neary tree and snickers...watching them duke it out "hehe...".  
  
******  
  
She walks close to the entrance to konoha "hmph..noisy brats" she grumbles....walking into the village. She looks up at the sky, not noticng the stares she gathers as she walks down towards the hokages office, some papers curled loosely in her hand. Black hair, pale white skin and deep black eyes make her stand out, wearing a ninjas clothing, a leaf headband sparkles in the sun as she stops outsde the door "here we are..."  
  
******  
  
The third sat as his desk, sighign deeply he reagrds the chuunin sitting opposite "Im sorry iruka..no applicants so far." Iruka sighs "but hokage sir..there must be some who arent on missions?" the third shakes his head "sorry Iruka...." "but..-" the chuunin cuts off as theres a rap on the door. They look at each other baffled before the hokage calls out "come in.." the dark haired girl steps in "ah sir hokage sir" she says warmly, bowing, then holding out one of the advertising flyers she pulled from a wall "i heard about that teachers assistant job for the academy..."  
  
*****  
  
Naruto had a regular routine for his mornings in the academy, where he, sakura and sasuke were helping some of the littler trainee ninjas as an agreement with the hokage. The routine was thus: Sit down, ignore Sakura, and glare full tilt at Sasuke for as long as he could before Iruka-sensei walked in to call the class. Kids sat all around him, looking up admiringly at his headband, the mark of a true ninja. There were alot of them..Sakura handled the girls easily..all she had to do was start yapping about boys and theyd all go silent. Sasuke merely said nothing, but kids fought to sit with him, the girls cooing over him in droves, which annoyed naruto no end, since all they did was snicker at him. "How could i let iruka sensei and the third talk me into this..." he grumbled, knowing full well it had been because it gave him more time to practise his skills and show the people in the village how good he was. Or, more to the point, it was simply another D grade task they had to do for all of that week. "only another 3 days.." he whines.   
  
Iruka choose that point to open the door...naruto ignored him as usual..but he sat up when he saw the young woman Iruka was ushering in in front of him. "WAAGGHHHHH!" he yelled...frozen to his seat. It was her. No doubt. She smiles up at hime...something in her dark deep gaze that was mystifing. Iruka blinked "something wrong naruto?" he enquired, looking from the teenager to the new woman in confusion "ye...i mean no sir.." he sank down into his seat again...trying to ignore the giggling kids all around him. Iruka nodded warily, then annouced in a cheerful tone "im pleased to introduce my new assistant...please say hello to Miss Haruka Konoha" the kids whispered among themselves as the woman bowed and smiles kindly to them. She was named after the village? Iruka got them to quieten down, he and Haruka sitting behind the desk in front "now..." he said "lets all review the chakra excercises we did yesterday!" he called "split up into pairs and miss arisa and i will be round to check on you. Haruka smiled...the kids were looking at her and smiling..the girls sighing enviously of her black hair and deep dark eyes, while the boys oogled at these same things. Only Naruto didnt care "that woman.." he grumbled to himself "whats she doing here....she must be a weirdo..."  
  
He ignored the bustle around him, jumping tho, abotu 6 feet in the air when a sweet voice said "weirdo..now am i?" he turned round, coming face to face with haruka "ah..ee..i..." he stammered, going blank. She smiled, then snickered softly "What are you kids doing in this class?" he got his voice back "kid, im not a kid! im a ninja!" she raised one eyebrow "so i see." she smiles again...something about her unnvering naruto "shes different from before...shes not as creepy...." 


	2. Gai's Rescue

Konoha Crash Chpt-2  
  
Naruto gave this woman another heavy look, then got placed with a trainee to help him. He noticed even iruka was starign absently at her "sheesh...shes not that pretty.." he whispered, but in some ways, she was...  
  
******  
  
Haruka sighed as she staggered into her new apartment, throwing her outer jacket...falling asleep in her shirt and trousers atop the neatly made blankets. Sinking into a deep dream...  
  
******  
  
A fair way across konoha, Gai Maito shifted as he slept...the same dream over and over...the same girl..reaching out to pull him up from drowning in water's murky depths..she turns to him on the waters edge, face hidden by her hair, she takes one step backwards. "WAIT!!" he yells, bolting up in bed....staring into space..."w-who is she?"  
  
******  
  
Haruka sighed...shifting this way and that in her apartment. She sat up with a sigh...deciding a walk would be best. She payed little attention to where she walked, ending up by a lake near the forest...she wandered along its edge, hearing voices shouting.  
  
******  
  
Gai was half asleep, even he had to admit he wasnt paying attention. If he had, he wouldve seen that shuriken that had just stabbed into his leg. "ow!" a very delayed reaction got a sweatdrop from lee rock, his student "sensei? shall i fetch banadges?" he nods with a sigh, walking to the lakes deep end, staring down at it, not hearing lee running up to him, then tripping. But he felt it a moment later, when lee bumped into him, pitching him into the freezing water.  
  
*******  
  
"SENSEI!!" it was that shout from lee that snapped haruka out of her daydream. She ran over, throwing aside her jacket onto the bank (coincidentally over lee's head) and dived down into the freezing depths without a thought.  
  
*******  
  
The coldness numbed his whole body and heavy clothing seemed to make it so hard to move..why not give in..just before his eyes clsoed he saw a figure swimming towards him "who?" he thought before he blacked out, comforting sleep taking him in.  
  
*****  
  
Once lee had finally wrestled the jacket off his head, the first thing he saw was the girl breaking the surface of the water, holding soemone in her arms "SENSEI!!" lee yelled...running to the waters edge to help her lie gai on the bank. She sat beside the unconsious ninja,spitting up water and shakeing her long shiny black hair from her face.  
  
"sensei!! is he? im sorry-?" "calm down" haruka replied...she checkled the ninja for a pulse, and frowned "its steady, he'll be OK, just may need some rest, he may have gotten shock from the water.." she looks up "where the hospital here?" lee shakily pointed the way. She nodded, then, somehow managing to pick gai up in her arms she bounded over the rooftops. Lee gawked "shes only sensei's height, and skinny too, yet she's so strong..." then he ran swiftly after her.  
  
*****  
  
It was some hours later that gai awoke, confusion flooding in -ehh...how did i get here...last i remember...- his memory flashes back to training with lee...the lake..then..  
  
Closing his eyes he winced slightly. "ow!" the wound in his leg, coupled with a sickness cought from being in shock from the waters temperature, didn't make him feel too good.  
  
A door clicked open and a voice said "SENSEI!!" Gai had about thee seconds to think of who it was before his young student somehow managed to awkwardly give him a releived hug. "sensei! it was amazing, that pretty girl, she rescued you! im sorry for whacking you sen-" "whoa hold it..i can only hear at a few thoughts a minute" he said smiling. Lee nodded, starting again" the girl who saved you, shes wanting to kno how you are!" A nurse frowned, standing by the door..."you're not supposed to have many visitors while your resting sir, but since she saved you.." she exits, and her voice can be heard telling a shadow by the door "hes awake, and his student wants you to meet him, thank you for bringing him in.." the shadows nods "thank you ma'am" then the door opens again and it takes all of gai's remaing stregnth not to fall off the bed. It was her, the girl who rescued him was the one from his dream. 


	3. Rescue Sensei!

She blinked, seeing the "oh holy cow" expression on gai's face. "uh..sir?" she quiried with a sweatdrop appearing. Lee poked his sensei "sir!" "ah--wha?! Oh, sorry..." he said, smiling faintly "so your the one lee's been babbling about..", lees face went red, "thank you so much for saving me, i cant beleive i managed to almost drown myself!" the girl smiled, her dark eyes, when looked closely at, seemed to hide a myriad of colours in their depths, like a rainbow "dont worry about it sir, im glad your alright, lee here was having a panic attack pratically" she tucked a stray strand back under her headband. "My name is Haruka Konoha".   
  
Lee smiles and plopped into a chair beside his sensei's bed "when are you gonna be outta here sensei? i wanna finish training!" haruka smiled at the young ninjas eager vocie. But gai sighed "it wont be for a while lee...." he broke off, wincing at a pain in his chest, "so im afraid you may have to wait a few days..".   
  
Seeing lee's dissapointed face, haruka piped up "uh, sir, mr. sensei sir, i could training him if you wish!" Gai looked up "theres no need to call me sensei, the names Gai Maito" she smiled, finally hearing the mans name. "And if its really no bother to you, could you please train lee?" she nodded "Id be more than glad to!" lee jumped up and down, looking alot like his sensei.  
  
"yahoo! im gonna be trained by sensei's rescuer.." both gai and haruka, after excanging looks of "how sweet", smiled happily at each other. Lee spotted this, and blinked curiously "hm..".  
  
**************  
  
"aww....c'mon, im starving, when're we gonna be done training?" whined naruto. His, sakura's and sasuke's sensei, Hatake Kakashi sighed "not yet naruto you must learn to-" but his words were cut off by what sounded like high pitched laughter coming from the lakeside.   
  
"what the?" kakashi set of a run towards it, followed by naruto and sakura, sasuke merely shrugged and sat down on a tree stump.  
  
Pushing thru the trees near the lakes edge the 3 gaped at what they saw. It was Lee doing his training, like he usually did, but his sensei wasn't with him, instead it was the black haired teacher assistant.   
  
"eh?" Kakashi strode over to them both, Haruka smiled "hello, can i help you?" while lee raced over to sakura and naruto with a grin. Kakashi raised one eyebrow at the cheerful girl "yes, where is Gai-sensei?" she winced "ah, he's in the hospital.." kakashi blinked "hospital? what on earth for?" she sighed "he was training with lee and almost drowned in the lake when he got knocked in, hes pretty ill so theyre keeping him in for a few days, i agreed to teach lee until he was finished.." kakashi nodded slowly "ah i see...well i hope gai-sensei will be well soon, please tell him Kakashi said hello" she nodded.   
  
And with that he turned to go, thinking "shes a strange one..ive never known gai to entrust a student so easily....must be something special about her" he called to sakura and naruto "come. lets get back!" they grumbled.but said goodbye to lee who waved goodbye then ran back to haruko with a smile. She grinned "right, lets rock!"  
  
***************  
  
What haruka had said was the truth, Gai wasn't doing that well. Lack of sleep days before his accident meant he wasnt able to cope very well with the shock and sickness the cold water plunge had brought on. Haruka worried about him as she and lee walked back from the lake. Lee noticed her worried face and asked "whats wrong rescue-sensei?" which was a nickname hed given her.   
  
She sighed "nothing lee, im OK!" she smiled sweetly and he grinned back, "ill see you tomorrow rescue-sensei!" he called as he ducked into his house. She waved happily then carried on walking across town to her own.  
  
Partway there she stopped...seeing the hospital a few metres away. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then walked in.  
  
"May i see Gai Maito?" she asked, the nurse looked up and sighed "im afraid hes been asleep for a long time, hes very ill..its best he doesnt have visitors, shall i give him a message when he wakes up.?"   
  
She blinks "uh...yes, tell him Lee's doing fine and I hope he'll be up to see us soon" she smiles as the nurse writes it down "thank you.." then she turns and walks slowly out into the late evening sunshine "..gai.." she worries "there must be something i can do to ease this illness....but what?" 


	4. Midnight Healer

She staggered into her apartment after her visit. Lost in thought she preapred the water to get a shower.  
  
She sighed, walking over to her bed she ditched her trosuers and top and jacket...heading into her bathroom, turning on the water in the shower and stepping in. She leant her head against the wall "there must be something...but-" her eyes go wide "wait..why am i thinking like this? why do i want to help someone i simply saved from a lake?" she blinks, feeling her face grow slightly hot.   
  
**Flashback** "if its not too much trouble..." she recalled the grateful smile..**End**  
  
Shakign her head and ignoring the heat on her face, she shivers as the water goes from hot to cold then back to hot, and she beguins washing her hair. She lets the water pound over her body, getting a strange feeling. "Soemthing feels out of place..." shaking her head dissmisvely to get rid of the thought, she steps out from the shower, tugging on a flowing long black nighty, and tieing back her hair with a black silk ribbon.  
  
"Time for sleep..." she whispers....curling up on top of the covers...  
  
***2.a.m***  
  
A horrible pain. That was what woke her up, the feeling that her right leg was being hacked away at, and she felt ready to be sick. "wh-whats...happening.." she sits up, tangled in her bed cover, getting a sudden horrified feeling in her heart -oh no...i let my mind get carried away....thinking about that guy....and now i can feel what he's feeling like...oh no..-  
  
She cradles her head in her hands "damn im a fool, this happens every time i start to get close to someone, i start feeling everything they do...." she gets to her feet shakily -if the third hokage ever finds out im done for...he'll brand me a freak..-  
  
She throws her bed cover aside, running to the window -i have to undo his pain, before it starts showing in me...- she leaps up onto the roof..her nighty billowing in the night wind. To the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
It was peaceful, in the hospital room where gai slept. But it hadnt al bene to do with lack of sleep that had made him so vulnerable to the cold, he had been careless the previous weeks..training with other jounin pretty much nonstop, and even more so with his student, lee. -thought i could handle it all at once....stupid...- he closed his eyes, feeling worse. If he hadnt been so careless with his training, he wouldve been outta here by now...  
  
He winced again as a sharp pain began in his chest -damn...poor haruka will be training lee forever if i dont get out of here soon...-  
  
*****  
  
The feeling seemed to increase and abate as she ran hurriedly across the rooftops in her bare feet, long nighty billowing like a cloud behind her as she runs. "There..." she skids to a halt atop the hospital roof. Walking caustiously to the edge she peers over, spying his room. -right....- she grips the roof ledge, and swings herself down. Whereas usually a person would break a window doing that, she has perfected a special jutsu...at the last second she glowed a pale blue with chakra, and melted silently thru the glass...landing softly on the floor.  
  
Trying to ignore her heart practicly thumping a message, that she could easily get caught, she moved silently to the bed, looking down at its patient. -Please let this work...- she places one hand on his, curling her fingers round it. She starts glowing a faint white, a colour never seen in chakra..her hair and clothing start to billow behind her in a non existant wind as she sees into the pain, blocking out and destroying it bit by bit -uh...damn..- she can feel her chakra rapidly draining, but she lets it go as far as she can.   
  
She staggers back after breaking connection....silently gasping. She looks back over at him worriedly, wobbling to the beds edge, her features looking childlike in the streaming moonlight from the window, but he seems better, putting a hand on his forehead the temperatures gone, so with a sigh of relief, she starts dredging together the last of her chakra to melt back out the window. She looks back for a moment, studying the sleeping person for a minute...not realising theres a small smile on her face, then she bites her lip, pulling herself with a silent wheeze back out the window again. Once up onto the roof she exaustedly beguins her run home.   
  
As she darts away, becoming a mere spec in the night, a figure steps out from the shadows where it was watching her. "well well, she IS unusual.." kakashi smirked, running back across the roofs in the dark "ill have to watch how she acts around gai...heh" 


	5. Coffeeshop Conversation

Pt 5  
  
She didnt walk back into her appartment as much as -fall- in. She passed out on the floor, hair coming untied from its ribbon and sprawling across her face.  
  
*****morning****  
  
"ughh...." she groaned, upon finding her face was planted on the floor...alongside the rest of her. "How did i-? oh yeah.." she groans silently "my Check Healing jutsu...." she rolled up onto her feet, hair sticking up in several directions.  
  
At that moment her alarm went off, she staggered over and clicked it off, remebering the past nights event...-i was sure nobody saw me...so why do i get a bad feeling..- she shivers, but starts dragging on her clothes, brushing her hair and just pausing to grab her bag before she ran out the door.  
  
"Its still early, ill have plenty of time to go see gai before i meet Lee at the lake..." she skids to a halt just outside the hospital. Someone was watching her. She turned around "hey! i know you're there!" she calls. The shadow shifts, as a familiar silver haired ninja steps out from the shadows "heh, good healing you did last night...didnt know that was a ninja jutsu" her eyes go wide and she gapes at him "j-just who are you anyway?" she yells, gratefull the street is still empty.   
  
The ninja smiles "im Hatake Kakashi, Gai's "Rival" so to speak.." he smiles, the eye unhidden by the headband crinkles up in a smile "dont look at me like that..." he smirks faintly, thought its hard to see behind the mask, "i wont let your secret out...." she gapes at him, speechless -h-he saw me?- then he turns on his heel, and before she can say anything, hes gone. All she hears is his last departing words "take care of both of you..." she frowned "both...what the--?" then scowls "stupid. arrogant.&%£%-oh!" she storms into the hospital, putting the smart-ass ninja out of her head.  
  
*****  
  
The hospital staff had gotten a big shock when they checked on maito's conditon. The previous day he'd been in a bad conditon, running a dangerous temperature, but now it seemed as if it never happened.  
  
"Im free to go then?" "y-yes sir" Gai nodded swiftly and strode from the room, leaving the hospital staff stunned behind him. How could someone, suffering from a fever one day, recover so abrputly?  
  
*****  
  
Haruka strode in so pissed she didn't look where she was going, but whacked right into someone "ow!" she reeled back, almost falling, when the person grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto her feet. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see an annoyed hospital staff.   
  
But instead she was surpised to see gai smiling at her "eh.." her face went red, the hand still in his warm grasp "im sorry..mr.maito-sama" he stepped back kindly and let her go "you alright?" she nodded, though still looking a bit flustered.   
  
He looked at her worriedly "want to go get a coffee, you look very pale" she nods "yes..." her head spinning with all thats happened, that weird kakashi ninja...  
  
*****  
  
Gai watched haruka closely as they sat down and ordered coffee. Her hands were wrapped around the mug and she looked into its depths as if seeing something, he had to lean forward slightly and wave one hand at her to get her attention, which made her go red again, apollogising.   
  
"Is something wrong, has lee been a problem?" her head jerked up form coffee-gazing "oh..n-no..hes been a real star!" they both smile. She looks at him , tilting her head slightly "You better already? they said u were very ill yesterday..when i went..in.." she trailed off absently. He blinked,seeing her looking a little red.   
  
Deciding to answer her question, he shrugged slightly, unable to explain it himself "i dont kno..one day i could barely make out where i was, i felt sick...then there was just a strange feeling, like someone was using a jutsu or something to help me...i cant remember anything except feeling someone holding my hand for a brief moment. I tried to wake up, but by the time i did..they were gone...along with any sign i'd ever been ill..its a mystery..."  
  
She nodded, seemingly as shocked as he, but inside she thought -he remebers...me holding his hand, while i was healing him..- a smile appears on her lips as she listens to him talking -but..should i tell him...or would he think i'm a weirdo..as no doubt kakashi does...-  
  
Across the street, balanced on a pole, alongside two dozy pigeons, kakashi lazily watched them both. Everybody looking that way would see three birds sitting on the pole, but kakashi was beguining to wish he hadnt used that technique..one of the pigeons was attempting to flirt with his ankle. Looking glancingly each way, he struck out one foot and kicked the bird off.  
  
"Kehe.." he snickered to himself, watching as gai leaned forward to speak to her "hm...-" But he was interrupted from his observations by the other pigeon deciding his rear was a pecking target. Oh. Bugger. . 


	6. Only Just Realising

Konoha chpt 6  
  
Meanwhile, while kakashi was trying to see just how far he could fling a pigeon, gai was watching haruka as she told him how lee had been doing. "speaking of which.." he said softly, she looked up, the very soft tone of his voice making her feel happy "isnt it almost time to go see him?" she nods "he'll be glad your back..."  
  
As they walked away, the pigeon sailed 50feet over thier heads, earning a cheer from kakashi, who promptly lost his balance and landed in a plant pot. Smartass.  
  
*****  
  
Lee sat by the river, eagerly awaiting rescue sensei, and got a big surprise when he heard her usual greaating "HEY, LEE!" he whipped round, eyes widenign and grin on his face when saw someone walking beside her. It was Gai-sensei. He ran over.  
  
"sensei, sir! youre alright!" gai nods "yes, fever vanished overnight, nurses baffled...." he and lee smiled at each other and carried on talking, while haruka beamed happily.   
  
She sat down to watch them both train together, opting out for this time "i wanna see you guys train!". She watched how well they worked together and felt a pang of sadness.  
  
-Now he has gai back, he wont need me anymore...- she looked over at gai and lee, who were doing a high five and grinning, -i won't see him again..- she sighed, pretending to be rummaging in her bag for something while she thought about saying goodbye.  
  
-i was only a substitue teacher, it wouldve ended soon anyway....-but..- she looks back up at them, seeing gai waving and giving her a smile, she blinked, then grinned and waved back -why...why is it i want to stay? is it because i like training lee..or..- she lowers her hand back to her side, lowering her face as it goes red -..or do i like his trainer?- she blinks, feeling the heat in her face -wahh...stop thinking about that, he probably just thinks of you as a rescuer and a trainer...dont go doing something dumb...-  
  
*****  
  
Gai looked over, smiling and waving to haruka who waved happily back. He thought about how much lee seemed to get along with her, and how lee would miss her once he resumed lee's training himself. Then, as he turned back to watch lee, his eyes went wide, then he closed them -wait...nevermind lee missing her, i wish she could stay here too...but, ive hardly seen her, yet she took on lee's trainign for me....she was so kidn to rescure me...lee will miss her..- he closed his eyes -but so will i? feels like it...-  
  
Lee turned to his sensei, who was standign there with his eyes clsoed, a slight pink colour on his face "sensei" "ah!" he jumped when lee proded him "you OK sir...." he nods "y-yes.." "your face is read" "im boiling.." gai diverted lees probing questions. "hungry?" lee nodded, "then thats it for now...lets go get food!" lee ran happily on ahead, back to haruka, while gai trailed behind.  
  
Sore, and battered from that damn pigeon-plantpot fall, kakashi took note on gai's face from his hiding place up in a tree, disguised as a squirrel this time, -so...maybe he likes her....this might get somewhere, tho i doubt gai's ever the type to admit that to a woman, ill have 2 keep watching....- he snickered.  
  
****  
  
Haruka smiled as Gai and Lee approached, feeling happy to see them both. "You guys work great!" gai smiles and lee hugs haruka tightly. She hugs him back, ignoring her sadness. "Wanna come with us to get get some food?" gai asked, lee standing beside him "im starving...." she blinks, nodding "yeah, that'd be great..."  
  
Gai smiled, feeling happier now she was with them "lets go togeher then!" he cheers..pucnhign the air and lauhing, earning a giggle from haruka. He grins at her, she smiles back, but blushes the moment he turns back around, lee blinks at his rescue sensei -shes all red....is she...in love with gai-sensei?-  
  
**************  
  
Konoha-Crash: "Muwahaha that pigeon got its comeuppance!" XD 


	7. Konoha Fire Heroine

They arrived at a ramen resturant...lee and gai taking exitedly among themselves while haruka listened contenedly -this may be the last time i see him...i should be happy so ill rememebr it...-  
  
But then a scream rang out from inside the resturant. Haruka, gai and lee all turned to look as the owner rushed out "the place is on fire!!!" scarcely had the words been uttered then they saw plumes of grey smoke coiling up "oh my god!" lee yelled. "My kids are in there, up on the roof!!" the woman screamed, hysterical by now "the water system didnt work!!!", haruka snapped into action.   
  
"gai-sama, lee, calm her down and make sure shes ok.." she throws off her jacket and rushes into the building "WAIT!" lee yells as gai stares after ehr "HARUKA!" eh shouts, they turn to the woman, who's sobbing wretchedly "my children!!" "ma'am, a brave ninja is saving them.." gai whispered, staring at the blazing building.  
  
***  
  
Haruka ran in without a thought to her own safety, feeling the heat as she rushed into the kitchen, she claps a hand to her mouth and, taking a deep breath, runs through the blazing area, feeling her skin searing in the heat as she kicks the roof stairway door open and runs up it.  
  
-its all the cooking oil and liquid in that place....- she races up to the roof, using her full body weight against the trap door leading to the roof -the water tank mustn't have opened...ill have to do something..- she races up onto the roof, seeing 2 hysterical sobbing children huddled away from the blaze....  
  
"STAND BACK!!" she yells, the children run to behind her, she rips off her shirt, wearing a light linen vest under it, gripping the shirt in her hands she rips it up, tying the material around the kids mouths "keep them over your faces!!" she commands, the kids cry and huddle together, standing behind haruka clutching at the cloths.  
  
She places her hands togetehr -ive only got one shot at this!" she ran back, then sprinted towards the water butt at an amazing speed, sligning a chakra powered kunai straight at the water...  
  
It hits the tank with a bang, a jet of water shoots towards her, she pushes back, grabbing the kids and jumping down off the building and onto the overhanging awning of the restuant as the water sheets down into the kitchen, she holds the kids to her as it pours over them.  
  
******  
  
Down below gai was having a panic attack of his own "HARUKA!" he yelled as she dashed in, but what seemed like an eternity later, there was a loud bang, and water showered down from the roof "she mustve hit the water tank!" lee yelled "alright, the fires going out!"   
  
But gai was watching what went on from after it exploded, he saw haruka come diving down off the roof, the kids clinging to her, and hit the roofs awning. He runs towards it, leaping easily up, seeing her, pale and her clothing torn and her shirt in tatters, with the two scared kids beside her, shivering.  
  
He picked them both up, handing them down to the mother who hugged them tight and kissed them, so happy they were safe. Lee raced to his teacher as he jumped down, carrying the tired and burnt haruka "rescue sensei!!" he cries "sensei is she?" he looks worried "shes unconsious and has slight burns....she's a real heroine.." he looks down at the sleeping haruka, several ninja come running down to check out the damage and cordon off the area.  
  
*******  
  
The first thing haruka heard was the sound of ppl talking and orders being bellowed. She awoke just as gai sat her carefuly down on a bench "uhh...whuh.." she coughs "what happened to thsoe kids...the resturant..." gai soothes her by gently plaving one hand on her shoudler, lookign into her worried dark eyes "its alright, thanks to you they're safe and well, the fire was put out by whatever you did to the tank..." she smiles, shivering as lee runs up and hugs her tightly "rescue-sensei!" she smiles weakly, slithering slightly off the bench..  
  
Gai quickly helped her upright, keeping one arm around her shoudlers for support, she closed her eyes, leaning against the bench and his arm "i hrew my kunai at it...." gai blinked "a kunai? that muste been one helluva chakra punch" she nodded, slowly falling asleep "mm.."  
  
Gai blinked and, seeing she was shivering in just her vest he took his outer jacket off and wrapped it around her, she fell asleep just as he did, so he picked her up again, looking toward the hospital "lets go lee!" he murmers, lee nods, and the pair run over the rooftops to get haruka to the hospital, gai looks down at the pale figure in his arms "please hold on....." he thinks desperatly as they race onwards.... 


	8. Being With You

chtp.8  
  
Gai sighed and looked up at the clock on the hospital room, falling dangerously close to sleep -haruka..- he worries, getting up and pacing the corridor -please..- he looks up as a door opens, a nurse walking out "is she-?" he asks franticly "shes fine sir, just may need rest...." he nods "can i see her?" she nods, opening the door "perhaps talking to her will help her wake up..."  
  
**9p.m**  
  
Gai had sat beside haruka for what seemed like forever, praying she would wake up, but she slept on. In the end, he could barely stay awake, he fell asleep, arms folded, resting his head on his arms, at the beds side..  
  
******  
  
Haruka felt like she'd been put thru an oven to roast, but thru the pain was soothing relief. The last thing she remembered was gai carrying her somehwere, away from the fire. "Uh.." she coughed, stirring slightly...one hand moving as she sought to find out where she was. Her dark eyes slowly opened "huh.." she saw a clean white hospital ceiling, a bright light "uh...im...hospital..hrg-"  
  
She forces herself up, one hand moving out for balance, but brushing against something...she quickly looked to what her hand had come across. Gai. Fast alseep, obviously tired, he was sleeping at the beds side. Her eyes, first filled with worry, now seem to harbour mixed emotions as she looks down at the sleeping jounin.   
  
-he...he was here..all thsi time...but why...- she reaches out, one pale hand brushing the side of his face as she shakes his shoulder. "maito..matio-sama" she croaks softly, starting to worry "maito-" on this third call he shifts, making a faint tired sound, she sits back on the bed, throwing the covers aside she sits on its edge, looking at him.  
  
"ah, haruka-kun!" he says, sounding like his usual cheerful self, he smiles genuinely at her "youre alright! The nurse said you'd be sleeping for a while..feeling better?" she blinks, feeling a weird feeling in her mind -he knew...i'd be out for a while...yet he stayed here with me...why....i..- she blinks, snapping out of her daze "im fine now!...uh.." she goes a bit red "thank you for waiting...im alright now...is lee? and the resturant owners kids.."   
  
He nods, reaching out one hand to rest it on her shoulder, looking at her with a smile "its alright now...the hokage heard of what you did, he told me to tell you he's very proud of you, and the resturant owner wants to thank you for saving the childrens lives"  
  
She looks at him, reassured, and contented, by the warm reassuring weight of his hand, she smiles "thank you maito-sama" he smiles back, and for a brief moment in time it all seems perfect. But then door is flung open, a nurse looks in "oh, i thought i heard noise, ah miss" she says, seeing haruka sitting up "are you well" she nods "I wish to leave ma'am.." the nurse sighs "i dont know if thats a good idea..." but gai interrupts her "ill make sure she gets home safe, no need to worry" behind his back, as he talks, haruka presses a hand to her chest -when he said he was glad i was alright..i felt so strange...do i really feel this way for him...but...what if he doesn't...he must just think im a teacher only..but he stayed here for hours...oh..- she looks back up as the nurse leaves and gai turns to her smiling "she says we can go, she'll alert the doctors and such..." she nods, getting down from the bed and following him outside.   
  
Once outside, gai took of his jacket again, wrapping it around her shoulders, she looks up at him, glad the darkness hides her blushing. They start walking along the street, she shivers despite the jacket, and he walks close by her the whole time.  
  
******  
  
After the short walk, during which gai began to think more and more how much he worried, and felt, for haruka, they eventually arrive outside her apartment. She reaches for her key "um...gai-sama.." she whispers, her face red, looking up to him, then she takes a step forward and hugs him tightly...as a goodbye.."thanks so much for letting me teach lee..i've had a great time..and thanks most of all for helping me to hospital..."   
  
Gai looks down at her, then nervously hugs her back, face red "uh..you should stay with us..lee loves you to bits and..-" as she looked up at him, he brought his arms tightly around her, and, hoping she wouldnt hate him, leaned down and kissed her in the cold evening air -i like being with you..-. She closes her eyes and leans against him slightly as her holds her -...i..i never dreamt..-  
  
Up on his pole kakashi practicly had a heart attack -gai..sheesh...guess i was right about those two then...- he smriked, but it was short lived, because there was a vengeful pigeon heading his rear-ends way..uh-oh. _  
  
******  
  
Konoha-Crash: "buwahaha, the pigeons revenge!" *got a bit carried away with that XD* 


	9. Up A Cuckoo's Tree

chpt.9  
  
  
  
Haruka curled up happily n the bed, her face still slightly pink. ::Flashback:: Gai wrapped his arms around her and kissed her...before he left he'd said "i love you.." leaving her standing halfway inside her door with her face as red as hell "maito-kun.." she whispered..::end::  
  
She smiled happily, feeling fully content for the first time since she'd arrived in konoha. -gai-kun..- she thinks, before falling fully asleep.  
  
*********  
  
But the next morning she began to worry. -what...what should i do/say?...i mean...i know we..- her face is still semi red as she walks along towards the academy, to help iruka with his classes again.  
  
But, despite the amount of work she had to do, her mind still dwelled on that one kiss. -what do i do..?- iruka noticed her red face "you alright?" he asks, she jumps, startled "Uh..y-yeah im fine...ehehe, just dopey this morning!" he nods, but looks worried.  
  
-god i made an ass of myself erlier..- she thinks as she walks along the streets towards the library, where she was hoping to do some studying, or else just read the manga novels. -he prolly thinks im a weirdo..-  
  
She settles down at a table with a stack of books, resting her chin in her hands she opens the top one in front of her; "Ninja Legends" she murmers...starting to read some of the history of ninjas of konoha and others nearby villages.  
  
But her attention was distratced by a single piece of paper fluttering down onto the desk in front of her. "eh?" she reached out and picked it up, her heatbeat racing when she was who it was from.   
  
[-I'm almost done with lee's training for today, i'll be at the ramen stand in the town centre at 12, if you want to get something to eat-]  
  
[-Hoping to see you again, Gai-]  
  
She held the note in her hand, going red again, she tucked it into her top pocket "ill be there.." she murmers, a big smile on her face.  
  
********  
  
Kakashi wandered along, having made his three students wait again, as he usually did. But this time he did have a semi-beleiveable reason..he'd spent most of the night beign harassed by a damn pigeon, and his butt hurt. "owow....bloody birds" he grumbled, passing by gai who was walking that same way, he almost had anoteh rheart attack when he saw the way gai was grinning all over his face. -need i guess- he thoguht, trying to ignore the pain as he hobbled on.  
  
Gai looked behind him a second later, thinking he recognised the person hobbling by. Sure, enough, it was Kakashi. Gai stared at the way his rival was wobbling along, muttering rude words from behind the mask, one of which was "Pigeon" he sweatdropped -best not ask, kakashi and his weird modern ways really annoy me..- but before he could think of anything else on that matter, he reached the ramen stand. But that wasn't the only reason he stopped, the someone he'd given a special note to erlier that day was sitting there, her chin resting on her hands, thumbing thru a well worn hardback with a konoha leaf symbol on its front.  
  
Taking a deep breath he walked up behind her "boo" he whispered, trying not to laugh when she jumped about 2 feet outta her seat. "gaii!!" she yelled, trying, and failing, to clobber him with the book, he raised his hands up in a gesture of defeat, "hey hey, i was only trying to get your attention, don't murder me or anything" she looked at his semi-serious face then started laughing, putting the book down "sorry.." she giggled.   
  
He just smiled, then sat down beside her, looking at the books cover "ninja Legends, i didnt know you liked this sorta thing..." she nods, smiling and blushing "yeah..i find myths and stuff kinda interesting.." her vocie wandered off and her face went even redder as he curled one hand around hers, looking at the page. "you oughta be in one of these books, for your efforts yesterday.." she smiled, and, taking a deep breath, leaned against him slightly "eheh..yeah right, all i did was almost end up as roast ninja a la mode, and drown the place!" he laughed, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, as they continued reading.  
  
*****  
  
But they werent alone, balanced on a fence just a few feet away from them, just over their heads, were kakashi and iruka. "why are we here again?" iruka asked. "im spying on gai" hatake said shortly. Iruka sweatdropped "yes, but why do u need me?" "cos...she's ur tecahing assistnat?" he came up with. Iruka sweatdropped. He leaned a little forward "hey...it looks kinda sweet!" he said grinning, kakashi leaned over too, but fences being what they are, this one chose to give way, slinging iruka head-first into the side of the stand, and kakashi into a tree.   
  
****  
  
Haruka and gai jumped about 3 feet in the air when they heard a ::bang::, followed by a muffled ::whump::, right after each other. Scooting round the corner they sweatdropped when they saw iruka in a heap on the floor, dazed as heck, with kakashi half up a tree, strugging to free himself. "what the? what're you two up to?" gai ran over to his rival to get an answer out of him (once kakashi got outta that tree), while haruka helped the dizzy iruka to his feet. "erf...hehe pelican.. duck....damn wobbyfence, oohfallinover-" was all iruka managed before he passed out. Kakashi meanwhile had managed to free himself from the tree "oof..ow..." he came face 2 face with gai "uh...hi?" he sweatdropped.  
  
Damn wobbly fence. 


	10. Exaustion Reigning

chpt 10  
  
"uhh..." kakashi was now geting a severely huge sweatdrop as gai continued 2 glare at him "i was...uhh.." "-yes-?" "uh...chasing that goddam pigeon!!" "pigeon?!?!" said gai, a bit pissed off by now..they prolly would've started fighting if haruka hadnt alerted them to the er, slightly out of it iruka. Kakashi just stared around, as if looking for the supposed pigeon. Gai continued to glare at him the whole way 2 the hospital, haruka managing to carry iruka with ease, stregnth was quite high kakashi noted. He also noted he was feeling awfully dizzy...  
  
The moment they had made sure iruka would be alright they made to go, kakashi was yawning, looking worn out, having gotten little sleep in between training, training, more training, and spying on his rival. Plus the super-duper-ass-poke from that damned bird. "now, kakashi, explain what you two were up to!" gai demanded. "Uh.." kakashi shook his head slightly as his vision blurred "I was...uh, pigeon.." but his words got no further, his eyes closed and his legs buckled..flinging him towards the floor.  
  
"eep!" haruka gave a sqeak and just about managed to catch the jounin before he hit the floor. "hmph..any way 2 get out of answering me!" gai snorted, haruka looked at him, worry etched into her face "i dont think so gai-kun...he's really not well...." gai blinked, realising she may be right, kakashi -did- look like he was wiped out, and his slightly pained breathing gave it away.  
  
Haruka bit her lip again and stood, picking kakashi up, tho her back ached from using her stregnth like that. she staggered back into the hospital with gai trailing worriedly after her.   
  
"oww..." she complained as they sat on some chairs inside the hospital, waiting to see if kakashi was alright. Gai looked at the way she was sitting, as if her back was in pain. "whats the matter..?" she winced "i think i pulled something...kakashi was kinda heavy.." gai sweatdropped "do you want me to fetch a nurse?" "no..its ok..." she slid slightly sideways on her seat.   
  
Gai grabbed her shoulder and sat her upright, then, deciding perhaps she was tired, wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes sleepily, nuzzling into his shoudler as she sighed "ow.." He blinked, knowing his face must be red, but it felt nice holding her there..she sigehd again, shfiting herself so her back didnt ache so much.   
  
"you two waiting for someone?" a voice asked, the two of them sat upright in a sec "eh? yes, hatake kakashi.." haruka managed. The doctor nodded "he's going to be fine, just a slight cold caught from no doubt running himself ragged..." gai and haruka nodded to him, "can we see him?" "im afraid hes just been given a drug to help him sleep..he may be out for hours.." they nod "thank you." The doctor turns and walks away, they both sigh "want to go down by the lake? its peaceful" she nods "i need some calm..."  
  
They left, walking thru the afternoon sunlight, heading thru the streets to the calm peaceful lake. As they sat on the bank gai smiled "i remember this was the place where me and lee first really met you..even if i was otu cold" she laughed "yeah...lee was so worried about you...as was i.." she smiled, leaning against him unafraid now.   
  
He put his arm around her, but then started massaging her back slightly, to see if the pain would ease. She smiles "that feels nice.." he shifted so she could lean agaisnt him while he tried to aliviete the pain. She closed her eyes -im really happy..just being here...with someone who cares for me no matter what im like...- she made a happy sound and gai smiled, holding her close.  
  
"i wonder though.." he said, "what kakashi WAS up to..as soon as that idiotic rival of mine gets outta that hospital im getting an explanation!" She lifted her head, looking sleepily at him "ahh...he seems alright, just forget about it....sure hes a little weird but i dont think he'd do anything really stupid just to get to you...ahh.." she yawned again.   
  
He listened to her, then nodded with a sigh "i suppose.." but he thought -what WAS he playing at...and iruka-sensei too..hes usually got more brains then to listen to kakashi...somethings going on here...- 

AN: sorry it took so long, my PC was playing up w/ me...


	11. I'm With Stupid

chpt 11  
  
It took alot of convincing from haruka for gai not to want to instantly tear into his rival the moment he got out of the hosiptal. To most of the other jounins this was a shock, gai usually was very stubborn, never listening when it came to beating his rival, but bizzarely he listened to haurka. Oh well, kakashi wasnt gonna argue...  
  
--------  
  
Iruka boredly sat outside the hostpital..he'd gotten a mighty big whack on the head because of spying on gai and haruka with kakashi. He coudldn't even rememebr what had happeend...only a vauge memory it was kakashis idea. oh well.  
  
He got to his feet, wobbling all the way home, but just as he was about to go lie down, he heard a cheeping by his feet. Dizzily he looked down "eh...canary?" he asked. It flew up and sat on his ponytail chirping happily. He blinked slowly at it..then smiled, wobbling inside and closing the door.  
  
--------  
  
The next day haruka sat in the classroom, wondering where iruka was. He was late for his own class, the kids were sitting around looking restless, she didnt have a lesson plan and so was trying to think of something. But just as she was about to speak, the door opened.  
  
"ehe...sorry im late..." she looked at iruka as he entered...and did a double take. For there, perched on his head, was a tiny little tellow canary. "uhh...iruka-sensei..?" she asked. He blinked, then smiled "oh him? thats Stupid" she blinekd "you called a canary Stupid?" he nodded smiling "yeah, at least that way, if anyone ever asks if im alone.." he sat behind the desk, Stupid balanced on his ponytail "i can say im with Stupid.."   
  
She did a major sweatdrop as the kids swarmed up to take a look at Stupid, who sat on iruaks ponytail chirping happy.  
  
---------  
  
The rest of the lesson was uneventful, unless u counted Stupid somehow managing to peck irukas ponytail loose, which resulted in the chuunin walking smack into a wall. The kids wouldn't stop laughing for ages, and iruka seemed utterly dizzy again...  
  
She sighed, she was sitting at the desk, marking the papers. Iruka hadnt been looking too well after the lesson so she'd told him to go home and rest, she'd take care of the papers. She'd been sitting there for ages, since iruka had stumbled off, Stupid sitting on his head as always.  
  
"erf..." she stared down at the pile of papers on the desk, no matter how much she did, there always seemed to be more. "z.." she stared dozing off, her last thought "canary stupid..?"  
  
--------  
  
-POKE-  
  
"lee, stoppit."  
  
-POKE-   
  
"lee..thats not gonna help.."  
  
-POKE-  
  
"lee-!"  
  
haruka awoke to someone poking her in the head, hearing a familair voice..shifting she turned and looked at lee "ehh?" she asked dozily. Behind him she heard a voice "ok..so maybe it did work.." she sat up "ahh.." she yawned "gai-kun" she smiled happily, feeling the tiredness ease away upon seeing him.   
  
He smiled "sorry about that..lee here.." he poked him in the head, causing the student to laugh "thought a good dose of poke-her-in-the-head-repeatedly would help..."She started to laugh "actaully it did..its been a weird day..." he smiled "want to go to the ramen resturant and get some food, you can tell us what was wierd about it there.." lee noddded happily "the whole place has been re-done and it looks great!" she smiled "that'd be great..."   
  
lee bounded ahead, and she and gai smiled knowingly at each other "he a sweet kid" "yes.." then they smiled at each other, haruka's face a little red, but she felt happy now he was there...Lee looked back for a second, and saw the smiles between the two of them -ehh...i right! they DO like each other..!- he smiled.....  
  
---------------  
  
"Iruka was back in class again?" she nodded. "yeah, but he looked very pale..and.." she stared laughing. Gai blinked "eh?" she looked up, trying not to burst out laughing "he had...a canary with him, called..Stupid.."why would he name a canary that?" gai asked baffled. She shook her head, shoudlers shakign in laughter "because he said it would be funny to tell ppl..if they asked if he was alone..that he was with Stupid..." the all sweatdropped, Lee couldnt help laughign at the idea of a canary being called stupid...  
  
"i think..." gai said at last, over lees laughing "irukas a few feathers short of a whole budgie..." haruka laughed even mroe "i-it was..it was a c-canary.." she managed to stammer out. They all just started laughing and all the jounins nearby thought theyd never seen gai THIS happy before...somethign to do with haruka...  
  
-----  
  
Authors Note: bwahaha! extra long chapter 2 amke up for the wait..XD sorry this took so long, first i lost the original data for this chapter...then i caught the flu x.x coudlnt sit in front of my PC w/out fainting....x.x 


	12. Exploding Fury

[Long Chapter]  
  
Haruka yawned and stretched, it was two days after the laugh over irukas canary with gai and lee, she'd just finsihed helping do some repairs to the school where someone had damaged it as a prank. Her stregnth was way above everage, when she got mad, well... She thoguht nobody cared, but not all the jounins were happy with haruka being around, some thought she was just plain weird. And as the days went by, someone spread a vicious rumour she was some sort of demon.  
  
She walked around in a daze the following days, how could she have been so stupid as to show off, carrying more than twice her own weight, pulling that stunt with the water tank. It seemed ppl were gradually finding out that she wasnt like them.But one day it went too far, one particiular shinobi named Amida hadn't liked her being there from day one, he'd often worked with gai, and was annoyed by how dumb he was acting over this girl. -she'll mess up the whole village- he thought.   
  
He'd been the one spreading the rumors, and was annoyed by how some peopl e told him to stop trying to upset her. So when she wandered into the ramen place later that day with gai right with her he launched in. "careful guys." he said to a bunch of his friends "we forgot a crucifix" some sniggered, he saw her flinch. "whats the matter?" gai asked, he'd not seen much of what had been going on, this had started when hed gone away for a brief mission.   
  
She shook her head, "nothing" she said with a smile, but still, the laughter bothered her. Its was onyl a group of about 5 of them, but they were known for being bullies as far as getting favor went. She turned her back to them, but the next comment pissed her right off "hoi, demon, not gonna fry us?!" laughter. Gai frowned, but haruka snapped.  
  
She leapt from her seat, fists clenching, she glared furiosuly at the shinobis "why dont you just shove your opinions where they belong, up your-" "haruka!" gai interuupted, moving to stand beside her "whats the matter?" "hoi, gai" one said "why do you stick around with demon girl, we all know she's a total weirdo" haruka was shaking, gai growled angrily "none of what you say is true, so id advise you leave her alone now!" two of the shinobi went silent at the barely disguised fury in the jounins voice.   
  
Haruka stood silently beisde him, hair in her eyes, hands clenched and shaking.   
  
"what? its true, youve no doubt seen she can lift more than any normal person, and she just appears outta nowhere and takes over the village" more snickers "plus the moment she turns up, sane peopel liek you go all gaga over ehr" gais fists clenched and he took a step forward, but haruka, raised one ahnd.  
  
"stop" she said softly, he looked at her puzzled "haruka?" she looked up, soemthing in her eyes that terrififed the shinobis, she laugehd softly, but it was sadnes snot mirht in her voice as she spoke "well well, i think we have a bunch of cowards here..little boys who cant handle that stolen the spotlight away from them, why dont you just shove ur ideas, shove ur comments, and shove this in your pipe and smoke it!" with the this last bit she ripped the hitai-ate band from her head, letting it fall to teh floor with a clatter.  
  
"i hope i NEVER have to see you again, im outta konoha" and she vanished with a puff of smoke before gai culd even react. He looked at the bug-eyed amida and crew, storming over and pulling amida up by his collar growling an angry threat "if she wont agree to return, ill personally see to it your not able to crawl for a month" then he slung him back down HARD in the seat, picking up haruka's headband, before vanishing himself.  
  
A murmer of vocies broke out as people looked over at amida, but they werent sympathetic eh noticed worriedly, they all looked at him with the same anger as gai. -oh..crap- he thought -is this as far as i go?-  
  
--------  
  
Gai tried to trace her chakra, but couldnt pick up on it at all. Worried he ran straight to the hokages office. The hokage blinked "she what? left?!" gai nodded, worry etched into his face "she was really upset hokage sir, we have to find her!" the hokage nodded, getting up and following gai outside "where woudl she most likely go?"  
  
Gai tried to think of anywhere haruka may have ran to, the hokage shot a sideways look at him -he has a great deal of feelings for her, ive never seen him this caught up before..we have to find her, perhaps gai may be able to stop her making this foolish decision-  
  
--------  
  
Haruka ran out into the forest, tears spalshign down her front as she ran blindly. She tripped and felt a sharp pain beguin in her head, struggling up blood trickled down her face. -i knew it would end...ive lost it all again..- she sits under the tree..masking her chakra as best she can. -gai-kun..- she sobs.  
  
--------  
  
Gai blinked "the forest!" the hoakge looked at him "are you sure?" he nodded "i just know shes there.." he didnt say he'd felt a sarp pain in his head just a second agao, and his mind pulled him towards the trees. Together he and hokage made towards the forest -please dont go haruka..- gai thought, worried sick - i dont kno what ill do if you get hurt..-  
  
---------  
  
Haruka buried her head in her heands, not bothering to bandage the wounds. "::sniff:: i can never go back.." she hiccuped. "oh i wouldnt think that..." a vocie said from behind her. She jumped, whipping round to see the hokahge standing there smiling "h-hokage sir.." she whispered hoarsely. He sighed, standign beside her as she got to her feet "this village isnt a homaplec to hatred, those shinobi are beign dealt with, none of us will aloow such callous treatment of a fine ninja " she drew her sleeve over her eyes "but, im not like any others in the village, no doubt youve heard.."   
  
He nodded "yes, and those abilitites of yours have always been used for good, your a kind and caring person.." she laughed softly "ppft, yeah.." he smiled "one person in the village.." here he raised one eyebrow "was the one who brought it to my attention, and was threatening to "batter that lot into next week" on your behalf." she looked at him, seeing a mile on his face "b-but..who?"  
  
She blinked as she heard the name he mentioned "Maito" she didnt say anything. The hokage turned and began to walk back towards the villlage "hes waiting by the edge of the forest, no doubt having a panic attack..."  
  
She bit her lip then followed him, stopping when she saw someoen up ahead standing by the gate, pacing around and looking worried. she looked at him, feeling a pain in her chest -what must he think of me..- she bites her lip, taking one hesitant step...  
  
----  
  
Author: Whoo o.O bit of conflict, but will she decide to stay? 


	13. Cats Outta The Bag

chpt 13  
  
She bit her lip nervosly -what if..?- she thought, but was interrupted by the hokage, as if he could read her mind "maito's been kicking up a fuss about you going missing, he was the one who was going to kill those punks if you didn't turn up safe.." she bit her lip again and looked at the floor "but...how can i go back..i just ran away, people will think im a stupid fool if i keep messing about like this..."   
  
The hokage shook his head "no, thats not the case at all, were all only human, its only natural we get upset and want to run away, dont worry....just go to him.." it wasnt until haruka was about two steps away from gai that she coppped onto what the hokage had said -ehh?! he knows.- but by then gai had turned, and upon seeing who it was, hugged her tightly.   
  
She blinked ,her face red "g-gai-kun.." she stammered. He looked down at her, his arms wrapped around her, worry etched onto his face "are you ok? oh your hurt.." she flinched as one hand brushed over the cut...she looked down at the floor "uhm..i.." he blinked, replacing the arm back around her "whats wrong? apart from that sonofadiddly (hadda censor it) amida..."   
  
She blinked, sniffing once "arent you mad, i just ran away, and i never told you about my...strange abilities.." he shook his head "now that i kno it doesnt make any difference, your still the same bubbly bright haruka that i first met at the hospital.." she blushed, a few tears falling in relief. Gai smiled and hugged her gently..she leant against him for a moment, closing her eyes "thanks.." was all she could manage.   
  
Then: "hey where'd the hokage go?" gai blinked "wasnt he with you-?" he cut off as a voice said "i'm right here you two.." they both jumped, (althought gai did exactly bother letting haruka go) going bright red as the hokage stepped out from some trees where he'd been hiding the whole time,. "lets go back.." haruka nod,s sighing "thank you..hokage sir..gai-kun.." the hokage smiles and gai hugged her again, "lets go" they both nod and the three beguin to walk back to the village.  
  
-------  
  
Their arrival was greeted by several shinobi, and a few on the chuunins and genins too. They were all happy to see haruka back, and she was told amida was being strictly punsihed for his actions. She sighed, feelign shaky as someone sat her down and bandaged her wounds, in the crowd that bustled around ehr after that, she thought shed lost gai..but then a hand grasped hers and she turned to see him there. She smiled, not needing to say how releived she was.  
  
The moment she was able to get away from the group she decided to tell gai a little extra secret. she dragged him to one of the hgih rooftops in konoha, and smield as they sat down. "whats up?" he asked, she smiled "uhm..you rememebr when you were ill, after the lake incident..." he nodded "yeah...."  
  
She smiled again, twisting her hands nervously in her lap "well...you know your fever just upped and left, and you said you felt someone there..." he nodded, a little mystafied "i dont get it.." she giggled "it was me" he blinked "eh?!" she bobbed her head as he stared at her "it was my special healing jutsu of sorts...i was worried your weren't gonna recover so i had to try..."   
  
He blinked, then scootled over and gave her a surpise hug "if id known it was.." he smiled "i'd have defniatly tried to stay awake.." she smiled "your not annoyed?" he gave her an odd look "why would i? i have you to thank for helping me recover from that..." she smiled, hugging onto him tight "hmm!" she said contedly..  
  
------  
  
The Hokage smiled as he spied the pair atop a building. -he really cares for her, perhaps this will brighten up kononha a little bit..- he smiled. Then he turned to the chuunin next to him "its good she's returned.." the chuunin nodded, a familiar little yellow canary perched atop a ponytail "yup!" iruka said cheeerfully, at least his head had stopped hurting.   
  
But sadly his baalnce was still off, for as the Hokage walked away along the roof, iruka followed, but smacked into the pole atop the building. the hokage sweatdropped and Stupid chirped at its master "iruka....watch where your going.." the dizzy chuunin wobbled past "yup.." he muttered dizzily "watch it.."  
  
------  
  
K-C: whoops, Like canary name, like master..lol kidding. Who knew the hokage was such an...evesdropper of sorts..? o.O 


End file.
